


Sprained Ankles and Netflix

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, Injured Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is forced to rest after a sprained ankle, and Dean takes care of him. It's seriously just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprained Ankles and Netflix

Castiel sighed in an exasperated way more characteristic of a 13-year-old girl than a former angel of the lord who had been alive for millennia. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting against the wooden bedframe. His left ankle, decidedly sprained, was resting on a mountain that probably consisted of every pillow in the bunker. ‘You’ve got to keep your foot elevated above your heart,’ Sam had insisted. He said it was to direct the blood flow back where it needed to be and reduce swelling. Cas felt more like it was a test of his tolerance for uncomfortable and awkward positions. He reached forward to adjust one of the pillows that had slipped and sat back again with a huff. That was when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

Dean popped his head around the door and grinned, “Hey, Cas. You doing okay in here?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. “I don’t know how you humans can manage this slow healing process. It’s… tedious.”

Dean laughed and walked further into the room to stand closer to the bed. “Yeah, it sucks man. Believe me, I’ve had my share of injuries over the years.”

Cas nodded and looked down at his foot again. Dean had wrapped it tightly in an Ace bandage and placed an ice pack on top of it after the accident earlier that day. It had been stupid, really. He had gone for a walk down to the creek that ran a mile or so away from the bunker. He very much enjoyed staying there, but he had had a serious case of cabin fever for the last few days with all the snow and ice keeping them shut in. That’s what Dean called it anyways. He didn’t quite understand how a fever could be related to a specific type of house. Anyways, he was on his way back when he hit a slick patch of ice hidden under a pile of snow. The rest was history. Dean had insisted he go rest in his room instead of the one Cas had been staying in, citing the memory foam mattress as his main argument. Cas couldn’t deny that it did make his discomfort much more bearable.

A quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed told him he had been asleep for nearly three hours. It was now past 10 PM. He pushed himself up even further and started to maneuver his body so that he could attempt to stand up. He figured it was best to make his way to his own room now that Dean was there to help. That was probably why he had come anyways.

“Whoa, whoa,” Dean said as he moved forward instantly and reached out to steady Cas. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my room?” Cas said it as a question, confusion written all over his face at Dean’s tone.

“Uh, you don’t have to,” Dean said more to the floor than him. “I thought you might want to stay in here tonight, since you’re already comfortable and all.”

Dean finally met his gaze again and Cas stared at him as if he were a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“But where will you sleep?” he asked innocently.

“In here, you dork,” Dean said with a grin. “If you don’t mind not hogging the bed, that is.”

Cas looked thoughtful for a minute. The grin slipped from Dean’s face, and Cas could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. Before he could work himself into a frenzy, Cas’s lips quirked up into one of his rare half-smiles.

“I don’t mind,” he said.

Dean exhaled as if he had been holding his breath and laughed nervously. He clapped his hands together in front of him and said, “Great! Well, you must be hungry since you slept through dinner. I’ll go heat up some leftovers.”

He paused for a moment before leaving the room and seemed to be struck by an idea. He turned around and picked up the laptop sitting on his desk and opened it. He quickly entered the password, pulled up his Netflix account, and sat it in Cas’s lap.

“Find us something good to watch, and I’ll be right back.” He turned to leave but stopped at the doorway again and turned to point at Cas. “No chick flicks though. God knows I’ve seen enough of that between Sam and Kevin.”

He shuddered before leaving at what Cas assumed was a flashback to the Keeping Up With the Kardashians marathon Kevin and Sam had discovered on television last Sunday. Although they had found all five hours of it hilarious, he had to agree with Dean that it was more like a slow form of torture. He directed his attention to the bright screen in front of him and scrolled through the titles until he settled on a movie about terrorists taking over the White House. It seemed interesting enough and didn’t appear to be what Dean would call a ‘chick flick.’ Dean walked back into the room balancing a tray with a burger and fries on one hand and holding two beers in the other and shut the door behind him with his foot. He slid the tray onto the nightstand closest to Cas and handed him one of the beers.

“Find anything good?” he asked, as he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Cas handed him the laptop and watched as Dean read the summary for Olympus Has Fallen. 

“Dude, yes!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “I’ve been wanting to watch this one forever!”

They spent the rest of the evening with Cas eating his dinner and Dean stealing the occasional fry as the movie played on the laptop between them. They had tried placing it at the foot of the bed at first, but Cas had to lean awkwardly around the pillows to see the screen so Dean had scooted closer to Cas and sat the computer in his lap so that they could both see. After Cas finished eating, they turned out the lights except for one lamp, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas to get more comfortable. Cas gladly curled against Dean, and Dean rested his head against Cas’s. They were both asleep before the movie ended. If they woke up the next morning in a tangle of limbs in the middle of the bed with the laptop tossed to Dean’s side, well, neither of them were complaining.


End file.
